


Shameless

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Sunstreaker ispossessive, decided to show everyone what they can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing:** Sunstreaker/Sideswipe  
>  **Warning:** Smut warning of the spark and sticky variety, Public Sex  
>  **Notes:** *toddles along after the muse* (She’s got me on a leash now it seems.) Side note, niyazi_a: I totally ripped off your single finger thing cuz Fffff! That’s HAWT, and you totally jammed that image in my head and it won’t go away, and no, still not complaining. ^_~ [Check out the HAWT for yourselves, guys.](http://shadow-vector.livejournal.com/115173.html) niyazi_a made me do it cuz she’s an ebil, ebil temptress. ^_^ It’s also for 1000_robots, which you all should totally check out. Neato concept, and now I totally want someone to write one of my cracky pairings.  
> 

Sideswipe only had a moment’s notice before his brother was in his face, all golden fury and deeply glowing optics. “H-hey, bro,” he offered weakly, trying to think what he could have done to gain Sunstreaker’s sudden wrath. The party in the common room hadn’t been his idea. It was too short notice to even begin brewing any of his own highgrade, so that wasn’t it.

Conversation dropped, but the music Blaster had going still pounded out some driving club beat from back in the day, the colorful lights still flashing around in the otherwise dark room. Bluestreak’s mouth opened, but Smokescreen hooked him by the doorwing and drew them both back a safe distance. All this registered, but Sideswipe’s gaze was locked on his twin’s.

“Hey, yourself,” Sunstreaker growled, and Sideswipe was shoved hard in the chest. He yelped as he stumbled back into the wall, Sunstreaker _right there_ looming, pressing hard into him, engine revving and vibrating right through Sideswipe.

That’s about when it clicked.

 _Remember this?_ Sunstreaker purred, hands tight on Sideswipe’s hips, bracing him against the wall.

Heat rushed him, and Sideswipe moaned. “Frag, yes!” he gasped, then moaned again as his twin’s mouth closed over his in a demanding kiss. Tongue thrust in, claiming and hot as Sunstreaker slid his hands down, tugging at the backs of Sideswipe’s thighs. He obeyed the silent command, pulling first one leg, then the other up around his twin’s waist.

_Open._

As if he could resist?

Sideswipe’s panel retracted with a snap, and he gave frag-all about who was watching or what they thought. He was never _not_ eager for his brother, his bondmate. He was, however, surprised when all Sunstreaker did was pull back from the kiss and smirk at him. Sideswipe had expected to be nailed to the wall the moment he was exposed. He could feel his twin’s lust bleeding over the bond, but all Sunstreaker did was growl in that low, vibrating way of his, and slip a hand down between Sideswipe’s thighs.

He gasped, hips jumping, optics flaring before dimming to a dark cobalt as Sunstreaker let one fingertip glide around the very edge of his valve. “Sunny,” he whimpered, his fingers digging into his twin’s shoulders.

Sunstreaker smirked. “Slick.” Approval, pride, desire.

Sideswipe whimpered again, shameless as he writhed between his twin and the wall. “Tease.” Sunstreaker’s smirk deepened, that single fingertip dipping in just far enough to make Sideswipe’s entire valve spool down tight in sheer unadulterated _want_. Aching need spread up into his belly, and a low sound escaped.

 _You can do better than that,_ Sunstreaker said, finger pressing just a little deeper only to withdrawal completely. _Show them what they can’t have._ That finger slowly circled again.

Oooh frag... _Sunny, please!_

 _Out loud._ His finger pushed in, stroking back and forth a couple times before being removed to tease the outer rim again.

“Sunny!” Sideswipe yelped, and was rewarded with a few more shallow strokes inside his valve.

_Better. More._

_You give me more!_ Sideswipe demanded, squeezing his optics shut, head dropping back to thunk his helm against the wall.

_Out. Loud._

“Please!” he gasped, and felt the nudge over the bond. Fine. Better. “ _Please!_ ” Sideswipe shouted loud enough to be heard over the thumping beat of the music.

 _Much better,_ Sunstreaker purred.

Sunstreaker’s hips shifted back, and Sideswipe braced himself, moaning in anticipation. Only he didn’t get the hard thrust he was expecting, _wanting_. “I’m going to kill you,” he whispered, optics cracking open enough to glare at his twin. Sunstreaker still wore that damnable smirk. He rolled his hips forward a little, but only enough to continue his teasing. At least it was his spike, and not just a finger.

Sideswipe tried to rock his hips down, but Sunstreaker just pulled away, his guiding hand blocking any sort of progress. Sideswipe gave a frustrated cry, and kicked at the back of his twin’s leg. “Come on! _Please_ all slaggin... nnnghh!" Sunstreaker's hand shifted to grip the back of Sideswipe's thigh, and he curled in, burying his face in Sunstreaker's neck, moaning as he was slowly filled. _Sunny_. He bit at a helm fin, mouthing his way along Sunstreaker's jaw line. "Sunny.”

They were both panting, faces pressed together, Sunstreaker’s weight pinning Sideswipe to the wall, leaning into him, a low moan of his own rolling out. Sideswipe shivered, legs tightening around his twin’s waist. “Come on,” he whispered, hips twitching to urge Sunstreaker on.

Sunstreaker swiveled his hips, grinding slow, rubbing their arrays together. A flash and burn rolled up over Sideswipe, and he tossed his helm back, gasping. Sunstreaker slid his hand up between them, over Sideswipe’s abdomen, up the middle of his chest, thumb grazing along the nearly invisible central seam.

 _Open,_ he whispered, biting at Sideswipe’s lower lip, then sucking on it.

Sideswipe blinked, glancing quickly around. Every last mech in the room was watching them. _Here?_

Sunstreaker rolled his hips, drawing back just enough to set off ever sensor node in Sideswipe’s valve before pushing back in, his optics a dark sapphire glow as he grinned. _Open,_ he said again, thumb tracing back down, lust curling over the bond. Sideswipe whimpered, but obeyed, chest plates parting, but core armor staying shut. He wasn’t quite so mindless with need yet to expose his spark to a room full of gawkers. Sunstreaker’s smirk was back as he nuzzled Sideswipe’s cheek, a low moaning chuckle vibrating the air between them. _Mine. Should trust me more,_ he teased, hand dipping in, fingers playing over far too sensitive internals. Sideswipe’s entire sensornet flared.

Sunstreaker’s chest plating clicked as it unlocked, retracting smoothly as he pulled his hand from inside Sideswipe’s chest. Both hands back on Sideswipe’s hips, Sunstreaker rocked back, spike sliding in a few slow, dragging thrusts as he pressed his open chest to Sideswipe’s. Sideswipe wrapped his arms tighter around his twin’s shoulders, burying his face in Sunstreaker’s neck, biting at the cables. He whined, able to feel the low throb of his spark’s other half so close.

 _Open,_ Sunstreaker purred, still moving with the slow roll and grind.

“Primus, Sunny!” Sideswipe heard the collective gasp as the light from Sunstreaker’s spark glowed between them. “Oh frag,” whimpered helplessly, core and crystal both retracting, spark reaching for Sunstreaker’s.

Sideswipe arched off the wall, helm thrown back with that first ecstatic pulse. Sunstreaker leaned into him hard, keeping their chests pressed tightly together. They wouldn’t see. They knew, but they wouldn’t see.

Which was his last coherent thought as he sank into the bond.

He wrapped himself around, and buried himself into Sunstreaker even as he was claimed. Sunstreaker’s kiss was devouring, the slick slide of his spike into Sideswipe lengthening, the pace picking up, matching the beat of their sparks.

Sideswipe was drowning in sensation. Lightning tingled over his circuits, pleasure banded tight around his hips. His spark swelled and throbbed harder with each exchange of the energy between them, strobing fire throughout his frame. There were no more teasing smirks, just strong hands holding tight to his hips, pulling him into each, now driving, thrust. Low sounds traded between them, Sunstreaker growling softly, Sideswipe gasping, moaning his twin’s name against his lips, each cry more hungry and desperate.

Pleasure bolted down low, power reaching a crescendo within their sparks. Sunstreaker groaned in his audial, and Sideswipe cried out. A few more powerful thrusts, a sharp series of spark pulses from Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe shattered. Short, bursting moans rose over the music, and Sideswipe shook, limbs locked tight around Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker followed into overload only an instant later, a low drawn-out moan hot against Sideswipe’s audial.

Sunstreaker rested against him for a moment, their vents cycling hard. Sideswipe grinned, squirming, teasingly squeezing his valve around his twin’s spike. Sunstreaker smiled back, purring for a moment before shutting his spark away. Sideswipe followed suit, and then set his feet back on the floor.

Sunstreaker was still leaning into him, and he grinned as he nuzzled Sideswipe, then stole a rather soft kiss. _You don’t really remember do you?_

Sideswipe tipped his helm. _Sure I do. That club with all the pink lights outside. We merged sparks right there in the middle of the dance floor._ He snickered. _Bit different with cores bared and renewing the bond in front of everyone, but yeah, I remember._

Sunstreaker shook his head. _The song._

Sideswipe paused to listen, watching Sunstreaker’s thoughts as they blended between the past and the present. It really was the same song. He snickered at his twin. _Aw. And they say you aren’t romantic._

Sunstreaker snorted a short laugh, and thumped his forehelm against Sideswipe’s. “Shut up.” He stepped back, letting his panel close, and tugging at Sideswipe’s waist. _Come on. Think we’ve inspired the masses enough tonight, and I’m not done with you._ He pulled again, and Sideswipe followed, already anticipating just what else was in store for him. 


End file.
